


The Girl with the Blue Hair

by Akaitsuki97



Series: Finding Home series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Sirius Black, Genderbent charaters, Slow but still fast romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitsuki97/pseuds/Akaitsuki97
Summary: Sam Winchester just wanted to live a normal life after starting college. All that goes down the drain when he meets the school Witch. No not bitch, Witch a real on to boot. One Harriet Jasmine Lupin-Black, a girl who reads tomes instead of book, who has large pet dogs, the who this world would call a Natural... The girl with unnatural blue hair.





	1. There's a Witch on campus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story, I have it posted over on fanfiction.net under Dragon Queen Niji, if you want to read the rest of the story that's halfway done go check it out. I'll be updating that one first before updating it here.

**Chapter 1**

**There's a Witch on campus**

When Sam first heard the rumors, he ignored them. Not for the lack of belief or even disblief but for not wanting to do anything that reminded him of the life he wishes to leave behind, and those rumors are just right up that ally. He's heard all the rumors by now, there's truly nothing concrete but he grew as a hunter and knows it's only a matter of time before something happens. So by the end of the first week he kept tabs. Today though was the first time he saw her.

It was a mid October weekend, he was just walking past the park towards the library when he saw her. It was a sight to behold and it made him catch his breath.

There, sitting alone on a picnic table was a thin yet curvy petite girl around his age. She wore thick black framed reading glasses, surrounding herself with large textbooks and old tomes mixed in. By her feet sat two large dogs, one was a male rusty brown wolf like dog while the other was a female black dog. Both wore leather collars and elaborate dog tags with cursive style engravings, even from where he stood he can clearly see the small curls of the letterings. Both were well groomed and well loved, that he can tell by just looking.

She had three rings on her left hand, one on her middle finger and two on her pointer. They were old and worn, most likely family heirlooms. He stared for what seemed like an eternity but what was actually only a few minutes. The young woman sighed and closed her book. She place all the old tomes in her satchel and lifted up her text books in her slim arms, call her dogs after her before flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Her long blue hair. Her long deep royal blue hair. Blue hair that was even at the roots.

Sam watched as she walked away not realizing that there was a tree Root in her way.

Without a second thought he was after her, completely forgetting that he was heading for the library moments before. If he had gone, he would have met a honey blonde haired girl wanting to be a nurse, they would've been friends for the next two years before he had enough courage to ask her out and another two years dating before she tragically die by the hands of the same demon that killed his mother. But all that changes when he decided to rescue the blue haired girl from falling and most likely from breaking her wrist by landing on it with the pressure of her books and straining her ankle. If that had happened she would have had to walk all the way to nearest hospital in pain, shyly ask for help to fill out the paperwork, met a rude boy who reminded her of someone she doesn't remember, after getting her arm casted walked to her large empty house because her chufure/ Butler was out over seas visiting family for another two weeks and after all that she would gone back to her dull, sheltered, meaninglessness life with no hope of ever leaving it behind. This small action altered their futures, intertwined their destinies, and sparked a shard of light and hope in their vast darkness.

"Oaf!"

Books and paper scattered everywhere. The two loyal dogs growled tall figure looming over their small mistress.

Sam helped her up to regain her footing.

"Er... Are you Ok?"

Sam blushed when she looked at him. He's not going to to lie, even with the odd hair color, she was very beautiful. Her high cheekbones, pointy chin, and wide doe like green eyes, she gave off that high end aristocratic feel.

"Oh, y-yes" She blushed as she stuttered. "T-thank you for catching me, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't."

She had an accent, enough to tell she wasn't originally from the states or spent time out of the states long enough to pick one up but not enough to tell where. Sam nodded along but didn't comment as the dogs growled at him again until he realized that his hands were still holding her by her waist. He let go of her.

"Sorry."

She smiled sweetly, blushing even more.

"That's alright!"

A tense silence over came them.

Sam broke it first.

"Let me help you with your books!"

The bluenett jumped at the exclamation. Her eyes widened in shock. Had no one ever offered to help her before?

"Oh! No, you don't have to!"

"That's alright, I want to."

They picked up her stuff one by one.

"Um... Sorry, I'm Jasmine, Jasmine Black" she then pointed at her dogs. "That's Moony," brown wolf " and that's Paddy." Then points to the black females.

Then she sticks out her hand. Sam grabs it.

"Sam Winchester."

She gasped before yanking her hand away as if burned and whispering something under her breathe. Before Sam could question it, she ran with her dogs at her heels. Leaving behind all her things.

Sam watched her go, her fearful, horrified look forever burned in his mind. He just stood there, dumbfound, wondering what just happened. One thought came to the forefront of his mind though.

_What the hell just happened?_


	2. So we meet again

**Chapter 2**

**So we meet again...**

It took over a week before Sam heard about Jasmine again, few more days before he saw and talk to her again. He wanted to respect her privacy but she left one of the old tomes behind and he wanted to see if she truly was a Witch his instincts told him she was. He was surprised to find the same wards that Bobby would teach him whenever he had to watch him. Some of them he recognized, others he never seen before. This confused him because she didn't have anything to summon or interact with demons but wards to keep them away. If he was correct, she wasn't a Witch but a Hunter.

But what was she doing here?

He almost went to look for anything that could resemble a case but resisted the urge. In the end he just left an ear out for anything. But no sooner it was the night before Halloween when he saw her, but this time only with the brown dog. Ironically enough he spotted her at same park they first met.

_She's probably looking for her books._

He slowly approached her from behind but made sure to get the dog's attention to show him that he mentioned no harm to his mistress. Moony gave him a wary look but allowed him to get closer to Jasmine nonetheless. The blue haired girl didn't even notice him, so it came to no surprise that she scream and jumped when he tapped her shoulder.

**_"Eeeeeeek!"_ **

He watched in surprise as she frail around and tripped over nothing but air. It took Sam's quick thinking and reflexes that stopped her from completely face planting to the ground. Unseen by the brunet, Jasmine was completely red. It clashed horribly with her blue hair, not that Sam would even know that.

Once again he helped steady her.

"Thanks... again, I guess."

A sound that resembled somewhere between laughter or a drowning and dying animal.

They both turned and stared at the dog. Sam couldn't help it, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Is he dying or laughing?"

She twitched in amusement.

"I have no idea, but really am hoping for the latter since I do not wish to explain to Mother why Moony needs to be going back home before winter break." She drawled dryly. "Although I do wish for the former."

The dog stopped... whatever he was doing, to glare (at least that's what Sam guesses he doing) at the two. Jasmine glared back.

Sam couldn't help but be a little uncomfortable with the interaction. So he coughed.

Jasmine gave her attention back to him while notching her head in a cute puppy like fashion that made Sam blush, especially with her innocent wide green eyes. Sam would have slapped himself silly if wasn't for the fact he was still holding on to her. He could clearly the question and wariness in her eyes. For a moment he was at loss for words until a thought struck him, he reached into his bag and pulled out a textbook with a paper cover covered in girly doodles, protection wards and other runes; though anybody but him wouldn't notice them for what they really were. He handed it back to her.

"I don't have all of them on me but they are safe back at my dorm..." He rambled on sheepishly. "We can meet up any day and I can hand them over. Having classes without them must of been hard..."

He blushed when he realize that he was still talking.

Jasmine on the other hand gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks but I could afford to replace, I was actually looking for my father's -er- _family_ book. I kinda want that back."

He flinched when she looked away. He knew the book she was looking for, the one that doesn't belong in a college girl's book collection.

Slowly, he nodded when she turned back at him.

She gave him an expectant look. "I ment now."

He blinked at her.

"It's back at my dorm-"

"Don't care."

"But-"

"Now Sam Winchester."

A piercing glare and a scowl, that made seem as if he somehow disappointed her, later they were back at his dorm room. He was once again glad to be one of the lucky ones to have a room all to themselves and not a roommate.

Although his neighbor Brady comes a close second.

He tried to ignore the fact that Moony can just waltz in behind them and no one making a single comment about it.

It took him a moment after he unlocked the door and ushered them in to realize some of his ward books were out. He was somewhat glad she ignored those and went straight to the neatly piled books his desk that definitely belonged to someone else, seeing as he had the same copies laying scattered on top of his bed.

Jasmine pick them all up in one fell swoop. She swiftly left the room and ignored him... until she came back and picked up one of his copies on warding.

"This one is severely outdated and over half of these are crackpot at best, death upon using at worst!" She quickly flipped the book to ward trap demons. "Hell! This one won't even work of soldiers! Soldiers! Minions, maybe, they're the weakest, but not soldiers and they're the second weakest of the bunch! This won't save you from high level demons, they'll make you think it works than BANG they get free and surprise you."

Silence rein supreme as she tossed the tomes on his bed, not even caring how old and valuable it is but considering her rant, she's justified.

"My family library has some tomes that are better suited for those type of things and we even have some runes that can alert you if close, physically that is, to you is possessed. I may not like John Winchester, he is the reason my father was almost killed on a hunt, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I'm not much of a hunter like my parents are but they did teach me the know how of hunting while raising me... going to college was my way of trying to live normal and can tell so far that's what you want but let me tell this."

She paused and looked him in the eye.

"I will _not_ let a fellow Child of a Hunter get killed because he doesn't have the right protection. If your interested then call me... I still hate your father though."

With that she left after handing over a card.

Sam allowed the silence roll over him as he contemplated over the offer. One hand, he wants to stay far away from anything about his old life, on the other hand, she's right. He will get himself killed if he continued with the information he has now.

He groaned as he flopped down on his bed, not caring he just landed on his books.

_'I really hate my dad too.'_


	3. The Truth about the Blacks part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets the rest of Jasmine's family.

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth about the Blacks part 1**

As soon as she was out of the dormitories, Jasmine ran like a hell hound was after her. Moony ran right beside her, not missing a step. Her blue hair bounced and flew in the wind as she ran up to the bus that would take her home.

Jasmine hated the bus the moment the door closed, it wasn't just this bus though, it all types of buses. Where she gets this hatred from, she has no idea.

No one paid her or Moony any mind as the bus started moving. It wasn't long before her stop came and she was free from that death trap. She watched the bus driver away. As soon as it was gone, she trekked to her home, Moony trailing behind her at all times.

After the long walk from the bus stop which had her cursing the fact that her driver was out of the country and that her parents locked her out of the garage. At this she glared at her companion who stayed oddly quiet during her rant. She finally made it to her home and slam the door shut the moment she made it inside.

"Do _have_ to be mean to the door? It didn't do anything to ya' _Harriet."_

Jasmine jumped hear a male's voice. Turning she came face to face a tall lean man with light brown hair and amber colored eyes. She ignored him as she continued into the house.

"Come on cub, don't be like that."

His Texan accent overrode the British one though it was still there.

"Your laughing papa!"

The man smirked but said nothing else as he got what he wanted. In the main room, they encountered a beautiful woman with a mass of black curls and hazel eyes drinking tea.

"Mama! Tell papa to stop mocking me!"

"So I'm mocking ya' now?"

"Yes!"

The woman chuckled under her breathe as she watched the two. But she intervene to prevent any bloodshed in the house.

"Remus John Lupin-Black," she mock scowled. "Leave the young girl alone, she still in denial about that Winchester boy."

"MAMA!"

With a forced growl, Jasmine fled the room not wanting to hear this. Remus shook his head at his daughter who was acting very childish. He sat beside his wife who was the picture of aristocratic perfection, until...

**BANG**

"NO SLAMMING DOORS YOUNG LADY!"

Until the famous howler voice came out that every woman in her family has when they get mad.

"Calm down luv, she ain't ment nothin' by it." He drawled. "Come now Dorea, she'll come around, she's just still upset about about that John fellow."

Dorea eye twitched at her husband's speech pattern. Growing up in Texas with full British parent did nothing for his speech, one moment talking fine, the next he's butchering the English language. Dorea was a city girl through and through from New York with a British Mother but that was no excuse for not speaking properly. She huffed and glared at him as he gave her a goofy smile.

"Just give her some space, yea?"

With that he stretched and seamlessly turned into a brown wolf dog. Moony bark joyfully and left.

"Ain't _is not_ and a word." She grumbled before doing the same and turning herself into a black dog going after him.

Upstairs, Jasmine listen carefully as she started to hear barking, knowing her parents were preoccupied now. She pulled out her grandfather's hunting journal and read about some creatures, beings, and monters that weren't found anywhere but upper Welsh country. Reading about these things from the UK and the rest Europe always fascinated her, she could never stand killing them like her parents, who make a living out of this, but wants to belive that not all of them are evil or as murderous as she was told. Unfortunately, every encounter she's had have all ended the same, with death. She was on the page about a Boggart when her mind drifted to what happened earlier and about the offer she made.

A blush spread through her cheeks remembering the warmth of his hands as he held her.

She shook that cloud away before her imagination could run along with it. She muttered something under her breathe when a loud chime rang through her room, waking up her poor snowy owl, Hidwig.

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg** _

"Eek!"

Her legs tangled in her sheet which cause to fall unceremoniously off her bed as she scurried to grab her phone. Hidwig hooted indignantly as Jasmine bumped into her stand and how the annoying noise continued.

"Sorry!"

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg** _

She groan as her phone rang.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!.

She finally snatched it off her hairdresser and quickly answered it as she muttered another apology to her pet.

"Lupin-Black," she stated disinterestly. She answered the way her mother taught her in case she didn't recognize the number.

_"Uh... Lupin?"_

Jasmine mentally cursed as she recognized Sam's voice through the phone. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, full name's Harriet Jasmine Lupin-Black or just Jasmine Black as I like to be called and addressed as. Lupin is my father's family name..." She knew she was rambling now and embarrassing herself. "What do you want?"

She flinched, she didn't mean to snap at him. She is the one who gave him her number and told him to call her.

_"Is this a bad time?"_

"What? No! I mean- well not really, I'm sorry I snapped." She grimaced, she's a Black and Black does not apologize... except she did... twice. "My father was being a git, that's all."

_"A git?"_

"It's means jerk."

_"Um..."_

"You're callled..."

There was a pause.

 _"I -um- wanted to know if you were serious a-about the wards... and the_ demons _."_

The way he emphasize 'demons' ment he was not only curious but also very interested and serious. She tread carefully.

"Of course, my father has worked in the family business since the first time he encountered a _being._ And as far as I know, his family has been doing this a few generations now, including my siblings and I."

_"Will they work?"_

She smirked. He left that wide open.

"Don't actually know, you'll have to come over and them over yourself."

He stuttered over the phone.

"Great, come over this weekend, I left the address on the paper, but you'll have to come by bus and you _might_ get lost... _so_ I'll _have to_ go and pick you at the bus stop!"

_"W-what?! Wait I-"_

"Good, see then!"

_"But-"_

"Bye!"

She hung up, not giving the guy a chance to refuse, not like she would a no for an answer anyway. She tossed herself on her bed not caring for the red tint on her cheeks.

Oh gods, she was acting a school girl with a crush.

The blush deepened despite the growing scowl.

_I do NOT like Sam Winchester!_


	4. The Truth about the Blacks part 2

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth about the Blacks part 2**

Jasmine woke up early the next day, she would have laid there all morning but it was Halloween, so she need to get ready if they needed to prepared before nightfall tonight. She dressed as she normally would, fed her pet and headed down for breakfast.

She was vaguely aware of the extra noise in the usually quiet house but shrugged it off as her parents being their human forms. So of course she jumped and scream when two strong arms around her lithe frame. She turned to come face to face a familiar face.

"Uncle James! You're back!"

She hugged the trickster tightly.

"I don't have to take the bus anymore!" Jasmine cheered, dancing happily. Completely unaware of the pout on James' face.

"Is that all I'm good for? Driving you around?"

Jasmine fake gasped. "Of course not Uncle James! You carry my shopping bags too!"

The two burst into laughter.

Jasmine eyes sparkled with happiness and even a tinged of hope.

"Are the others here too?"

James gave her an indignant look.

"Oi! I'm not _that_ irresponsible to leave behind the little ones."

She raised a black eyebrow.

"The twins will be turning twelve in about a month."

"See," He held out his hand flat in the air at Jasmine's shoulder. "Little One"

The eighteen year old twitched a smile.

"Like you, Harry!"

She growled as she smacked the back of his head.

"It's Jasmine! Not Harry, Harriet, Jazzy, or Jaz! _Jasmine!"_

"Yes ma'am..."

James grumbled under his breath as he followed the blue haired teen to dining room. Three small figure's ran tackled the teen to the ground, screaming their head off.

"Jasmine!"

Said girls was laughing to her heart's content.

"Jamie! Siri! Lily! Get off of me!"

"Never!"

It's took awhile but they were finally able to detangled from their sister. Jamie and Sirius had their mother's coloring, even hazel grey eyes but with their father's looks. Little Lily though was the opposite of that with Remus' light brown and forest green eyes but Dorea's features. Jasmine was the odd one out, without all that blue, she had her mother's raven locks, high cheeks, delicate hands, and temper. Father's greenery eyes, noise, and chin. No one really knows where her height comes from, seeing as both side of the family are tall.

Remus and Dorea probably have guessed already and correctly too but aren't telling.

Everyone finally sat at the table and talked about what been going on since they were last together. Lily spent most of her time with Dorea's mother, who everyone just calls Wanda, and her aunts, Dorea's cousins, shopping. She brought the most souvenirs. The twins on the other hand had stayed with James, causing mayhem to everyone around them. Their exploits cracked the 'adults' up.

Somehow Sam came up.

"Sissy met a boy!" The boys shouted in unison. They glared at their plates. "Sissy isn't allowed to have a boyfriend!"

"He'll have to get through me first!"

"Yeah, and me!"

Jamie stabbed his eggs as Siri huffed and crossed his arms.

"I happen to approve of him." Remus mentioned off-handedly. "He just _Harriet's_ type."

" _Jasmine!_ And he's not my boyfriend, he's not even an acquaintance. He's a Winchester!"

James raised an eyebrow at that. He's heard about that, John Winchester had mistaken Remus for a werewolf on full moon, despite the fact that he had held multiple silver objects, and it was the dead of night. Remus never transform. John's only defense was that his were amber and not green, which Remus reminded him that Werewolves and other shapeshifters have _silver_ eyes on the full moon not amber. That's only in movies and TV.

This was after the guy shot him in the leg and nearly blew his brains out, if it weren't the fact that the werewolf they both were after showed up and tackle John to the ground and giving Remus the opening to shoot it, Remus might not be sitting here today. Or little Lily for that matter.

Stuff like happen in their line of work.

Jasmine didn't take it too well.

That's around the time she wanted to learn all she can about the Supernatural and mystical world, reading any and every book she can get her hands on. Once she exclaimed that she will find the cure to lycathropy, oddly enough, Remus seemed endeared by this. Then again, everything about his best friends' little "pack" is oddly endearing.

This thought process was interrupted the continuation of the conversation.

"You give your number." Remus pointed out.

"We have better book than he did on warding and demons."

"Books _you_ rarely let any body use much less read."

"Just because I dislike-"

Everyone scoffed at this. Understatement of the year.

"- John Winchester does not mean I will not help kinder spirit even _if_ he is that man's son."

"Keep believing that love."

Breakfast seem mote point by then. After that, Jasmine locked herself the 'family' library which this by this point it's Jasmine's Library. The twins caused mayhem somewhere in the house, Lily went either to the play room Jasmine and the boys had outgrown, her own room, or went to watch telly in the theater room. The three adults frowned at the separation of the siblings.

Jasmine loves and adores her younger siblings and vise versa. But lately the oldest had grown rather distant from the rest of the family, preferring to be either studying for her classes or studying those old tomes that no one but her and her parents know where she got her hands on. From what little James had heard from Remus and Dorea, Jasmine had changed since meeting Sam that first time a few weeks ago. They were able to witness their daughter revert back to her meek yet sweet self, Jasmine had hid that well on the second meeting. They believe that Sam just might be good for her, even if it's nothing more than friendship.

James dropped his mouth at this.

"You- you can't be serious?! Jasmine will never allow herself to be open like that!"

"I'm always Sirius."

James groan and mentally kicking himself for that. His best friends and cousin just wouldn't let that go would she. You would that after naming her son after that ridiculous name she would stop that pun, but _no_ she still does it and _encourages_ Siri to do the same.

"Rea!"

Dorea gave him an innocent look.

"What?"

Dammit all to hell.

"Never mind, what the plan?"

And thus planning began. James last thought to the whole thing sent dread down to his guts.

_'This will not end well.'_


	5. Is it ment to be?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Is it ment to be?**

Sam easily spotted Jasmine as his bus approached the stop. The driver scowled and grumbled under his breath as Sam walked out, Jasmine glared as the bus drove away.

"What a leech."

She was definitely making a statement.

"Here."

She passed him something. Something living, breathing and squirming in his hands. Looking down, he noted it was a brown puppy with big red bow.

"Her name is Little Lady Flora, I just call her either Lady or Flora."

Sam was so confused by this. He did enjoy holding the small little darling, but he didn't understand why he had her.

That is until he nearly fell tripping over a root. Jasmine was worse as she nearly brought both of them down. They steadied themselves then kept on moving. Sam was about to ask why they were walking through the woods when a large mansion came into view.

By Jasmine's clothes, he can guess she was well off, from what she said earlier, enough to pay her tuition and then some. But he would never have guessed that she had this much, the house (if he can even call it that) was bigger than anything he had ever since growing up, it even looked like it had a tower on the far side.

From what he could see, they were entering through the back gate. Jasmine keyed in some numbers into the automatic lock and opened the small gate door, letting them through.

"The front entrance is a mile from the bus stop, at least another mile to the front gate, a block to the house from there. Whenever I have to use that dreadful contraption, I just go this way. Easy? No, shorter time? Most definitely."

There's that accent again. one second she sounds southen, maybe texan, then completely foreign the next. British by her mannerism. It's completely baffling.

They walked along the edge of the house, leading themselves to the front door.

"Just a warning," Jasmine spoke softly, taking the puppy from his arms. "My father and little sister are home. My mother and uncle took my brothers into town. It's just a heads up, my father can be a little ... _Intense."_

He nodded.

_Good to know._

They walked in, trying to not make a sound. They were about to make it pass the stairs when a voice called behind them.

"You must Sam!"

They turned sharply. Sam blinked.

He quickly assessed the layout. They're in front of the stairs, the first doorway was ahead of them, other than the front door, there was no he should be behind them.

"Papa!" Jasmine groan, her blue hair covering her face. "This is not the time!"

"This is the perfect time!"

Jasmine passed Little Flora to her father.

" _Papa!"_

Remus ignored her.

"I'm Remus, your father almost shot mah' brains out."

There's that southern Texan/ British accent mix again. Though there's no aristocratic touch that Jasmine has.

Sam blinked.

"You're the first whose said that to my face with a smile on his face!"

Sam immediately slapped his hand over his mouth.

_That was not what he wanted to say._

Jasmine frowned at this. Her father on the other hand, just kept smiling.

"What's life without a little risk?"

Now this got Jasmine to narrow her eyes a little. _Since when did papa try suppressing his accent?_ Her parents were up to something.

"A boring one!" Remus continued, seeing as neither teen were going to actually answer. "I'll bring some sandwiches up the library later!"

He opened up the large family portrait and stepped through the secret passage.

_That could have gone better._

"This way Winchester."

Sam followed the bluenett.

Upon reaching the library, Sam fell in love.

The Library (because it deserves to be capitalize) was huge, that being an understatement to boot. Apparently, the tower that Sam saw from outside _was_ the Library. Four floor filled with books to the brim. Large windows letting in sunlight, making the place looks bigger than it was. Sam would have expected a small study, overfill ed with book like Bobby's place, but this reminded Sam of a public library in a small but well populated town. From just one glance, some of these books could be older than his family tree, and they can be traced back to before the Jamestown settlements (he's checked).

He opened the first book Jasmine handed him.

_**"All around the world, there are stories and tales of fantastic, unbelievable, indescribable creatures, beings, and otherworldly phenomenon. What if I were to tell you that all of this true? That Creatures like dragons, horned or winged horses, Cerberus... Beings like elves, goblins, and faeries... Ghost, ghouls, vampires and Werewolves, are all in fact, very much, real? Because they are, and they live among us, hidden from the eyes of those who do not belive. Follow me on a journey, to find every last one of them... and to hear their side of this world we call home. For the Earth is as much their home as it is ours."** _

With that, Sam was hooked.

Not that he noticed the sign off on the introduction page.

_**"With much hope for a better tomorrow -HJP"** _

* * *

Over the next few months, Sam and Jasmine sort of clicked into a routine. It was awkward and full of tension at first, especially with her parents make snide remarks when they're in same with the teen's, making them flush and fluster, and frustrating Jasmine to no end. Still, the two were able to relax enough to find common ground.

Which was a lot by the way.

It started some weird yet endearing friendship of sorts. Hard to tell with those two as one second they would be one book together, very closely, it would almost seem like they were snuggling for warmth on the colder day, then they would be ignoring eachother as if the cuddle fest never happened. They would steal glances at one another, fleeting touches, secret smile behind once the other's back is turn. It got progressively worse after what the duo call, The Christmas Kidnapping.

Sam has yet to tell his college friends that year. They knew he was seeing a girl regularly, so they just assumed he was with her. They're not wrong but situation is hard to explain if there were no prior knowledge about the Supernatural.

Jasmine regarded Sam more friendly and opened up to him more but was still completely ignoring the instant attraction they have for one another. Her parents KNOW she isn't that ignorant about it but was choosing to avoiding it at all cost. Her parents seem to delvop some form of twitch when it becomes more blatantly more obvious that she was purposely trying keep the interactions nothing more than a simple acquaintance. Not realizing that from the first moment they met, it was never going just 'a simple acquaintance' like she thought, it was something more, fate altering more. Anybody who can feel the real magic of the very earth can feel it.

Remus and James would roll their eyes, while Dorea would give her fond smile with a glaze look as if remembering something from long ago. The kids would snicker at their delusional sister.

Speaking of the family.

The first time he met any of them had been isolated occasions.

* * *

**Lily**

_It was only an hour into Sam visit when a little girl who look a little like Jasmine but more Remus with her hair and eye colors, had walked into the library and stop by his chosen chair and stared at him. Nothing else, just stared._

_He turned to Jasmine with a question on his face._

_She was no help as she smiled amusingly at the scene and hid behind a book on Fae culture. Not even trying to muffle her snickering._

_He faced the seven year old again._

_"Um... Hello?"_

_Her nose wrinkled cutely in thought._

_"You sound funny."_

_She has that same accent mix like Jasmine but with a childish pitch, instead of the older one from the young adult that Jasmine is._

_He shrugged off her comment. It was just that a comment._

_Jasmine didn't intervene at this point. It looked like she wanted to._

_Lily smiled._

_"I'm Lily! My daddy said I wouldn't be here if your daddy wasn't attacked by a werewolf!"_

_"Lily!"_

_"What? You know it's true Sissy! It like what happened to Amy's mommy!"_

_Jasmine gave Sam a tight smile._

_"Sorry about her."_

_She yanked not so softly on Lily's arm and practically dragged her out._

_"Don't say things like that Lily, it's not nice!"_

_"But you and cousin Drake say stuff like that all the time!"_

_Jasmine growled softly under her breathe._

_"And how many times do we tell you not to repeat anything we say?"_

_"All the time..."_

_"Excatly."_

_"But-"_

_"Get out Lily! We're studying!"_

_Jasmine slam the doors on her sister before Sam a shy smile._

_"Hey, at least she wasn't my brothers."_

* * *

Remus never did show up with snack like he promise which prompted them to venture out to the kitchen.

* * *

**Twin #1 Jamie**

_Jasmine grumbled as she made her way to the doors. Sam can barely catch what she was muttering about. This whole experience had been baffling._

_"Get up."_

_Sam blinked at her._

_"What?"_

_She huffed out a sigh._

_"I'm hungry and if I know my father, he's either hold up doing... Whatever he does in his free time or actually forgot he promise to bring us snacks."_

_She had a thoughtful look as she discreetly glance at the clock._

_"The others are probably back or about to arrive. We get our food quickly."_

_He would have asked but clearly Jasmine wasn't going to let him out of her sights._

_They headed down the hall where Jasmine looked over and inspected the next hallway. she made a motion to follow. Well, he would have if someone didn't tap his side._

_It took all his training not to jump._

_He faced a boy around ten or eleven years old with wild black hair and grey eyes. He glared at Sam with narrow eyes. He made an "I'm watching you gesture" before backing away and opening a hidden door and walking through._

_"That one is Jamie."_

_Sam jumped and faced an impatient Jasmine._

_"Come."_

_Like a trained dog, he followed._

* * *

Meeting Siri the next week was just like meeting his twin except he actually spoke.

* * *

_"Wow! You're tall!"_

_Sam looked at the Jamie doppelganger, the only difference being the round glasses._

_"I'm_ Sirius! _That's my name too!"_

_He flashed a winning smile. Turning away from him, he left the library._

_"Sissy will hurt-"_

_"GET OUT SIRIUS!"_

_He was interrupted by Jasmine throwing a couch pillow at the pre-teen._

_"My gods! What part of my space do they not understand?" She muttered under her breathe._

* * *

Although, Mrs Lupin had scared him on their first meeting. She came in the Library when Jasmine stepped out to feed her pets sat down across from him. She didn't say a word, stared, and wrote things down and left.

Even today, after months of spending time with Jasmine, her mother hasn't said a word.

Sam shook his head to rid those thoughts.

He nicked a random book from Jasmine's discarded pile. He frowned, _The Beings of Beginnings,_ didn't look like it was one of normal tomes. In fact it looked like a normal children book but he also sees Jasmine reading this, along with _The tale of the three Brothers._ She seems to like those books despite calling them fables herself.

Curious, he turned to the first page.

" _NO!_ "

Jasmine tried to yank the book but it didn't go the way she wanted as he pulled back in shock making her to collapse on top of him.

With wide eyes, the book glowed, slipping them into oblivion.


	6. The parent's past part 1

**Chapter 6**

**The parent's past part 1**

**_Remus_ **

_Heaven wasn't like everyone thought it would be. For Remus he thought he would be reunited with his best friends and person he truly loved but after see the dejected looks on James and Lily, he knew Sirius never made to heaven like they did. Sirius went through the veil and never to the other side. At first, he tried to be happy with Nymphadora in the afterlife watching over their son, but it wasn't even a week after the final battle that Harry disappeared with Teddy and not even they could find them. Everything went down hill from there._

_Tonks knew that Remus never loved her, she wasn't his mate, just a close second, the one who him gave a child but his heart would always belong to his mate. The mate who was sent away for twelve years unjusticely, the mate who died before they could reestablish their bond, the mate who was not in heaven where he should have been. With Harry and Teddy gone, nothing really kept them together._

_James and Lily also seem worried over the lack of activities from Harry but unless he learned to hide himself from even death, they were convinced he was fine for now. If no word came in the following weeks, then they'll panic._

_Tonks would try to talk with Remus but even James could tell he wanted time alone. His mate was gone and now his Cubs are missing too._

_After a while, they started to leave him alone, heaven didn't seem all that wonderful when he was feeling miserable without Sirius around. It wasn't long until Tonks finally gave up on her husband and left him to his own devices. So of course no one notice when he disappeared too, there was no trace of him anywhere and nobody could tell how long he had been gone, where he could have went, since heaven was a large place to begin with. They waited for what felt like days (time was irrelevant there) with no words that his friends decided to inform someone. Everyone in their sector, didn't feel like helping what they considered a half-breed, and the angels who guard them were no help as at all as they mention a someone higher up came and retrieved a soul fifteen mortal years ago._

_In hell, time was sped up, while in heaven, time was slowed down._

_James didn't care about that, he was worried for his friend, currently his only friend. Some higher entity had taken his friend who knows where._

_While his friend where internally panicking, Remus was having an interesting conversation with the being who presides over life and death. Wasn't that a surprise, Life and Death were the same being, it seems that Chaos and Order are also the same being. Creation and Destruction too, but Destiny and Fate were separate beings. Though asked about Light and Darkness, all they had to say was "that's a can of worms better left unopen". In other words, they were the same being as well. Nothing good ever comes out when called upon by the First Beings of the Universe._

_Although they have no true genders as their species does not conform to gender roles of the humans and apparently angels happen to be a subspecies of these beings and too don't conform to the same gender roles as humans and in all technicalities they gender less forms of light like substance, for the sake of this trial, they all had 'genders'._

_Death, in deep male voice, spoke first._

**"Remus John Lupin, birth; March 10th, 1960, death; May 2nd, 1998. Species: Lycan - werewolf; gender: male; Mate: Sirius Orion Black, birth; November 3rd, 1959, death; June 18th, 1996, mated on April 16, 1976. Married; wife; Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks, death; May 2nd, 1998, son; Edward Remus Lupin, birth; April 1st, 1998. _You are hereby called upon the Counsel of Beginnings. As of today, by Earth time 23:59 July 30th, 1998, to review your life and if you are worthy to be sent to live another life with your family."_**

_At some point Life's soft female voice rang out._

_Fate and Destiny called out in Union just like the Weasley twins always did. One glance, and Remus already pinned them as powerful almighty female versions of the boys. He would not be wrong in that assumption._

_"_ **You** _are_ **_being_ given ** _a choice..._ **_to stay where_ you are or... ** _to be_ **your _family in_ new ** _world._ **Unfortunately** _your magic will_ **_have to_ go with ** _you. We_ **are** _**here to judge** whether you_ **deserve this** _chance or not_ **but it** _**is ultimately up you** if you with _ **to take _it or not._ We ** _give_ **the** _chance_ **and** _you **choose."**_

_He has a headache. He's dead yet he feels as if it back to when taught those twins, one headache after another._

_Chaos' sweet musical voice was heard as she spoke._

**"Well said girls but next time don't give the souls those headaches, your work pains them."**

_**"Sorry."** _

_Neither 'girl' looked remotely apologetic, in fact they seem almost bored. Destruction rolled 'her' eyes at them as she shifted to her male form._

_" **Maybe if you girls can bring out his life memories we can actually start this."** Creation smiled warmly at them._

_Order scoffed._ **"Like you have anything better to but watch over your sons and daughters fail miserably at their jobs. One son's gone AWOL, another one has been poisoned by our dear sister Darkness, the eldest is planning to kill the poisoned one, the girl has gone insane in self solitude. Some of them down right cruel."**

_Life chastise Order._

**_"You jest! It can't be that bad!"_ **

_It's was Destruction turn to scoff._

**"Dear sister have you been living under a rock or has Death not inform you yet. My children are far worst then that water down version Brother Order had given us. Much, much worst."**

_Chaos steered to conversation back to the matter on hand. Death simply ignored them all, his part was done for now. Remus on the other hand was confused by all this._

**"We can talk about that later, we are in the middle of a case."**

_They all stopped their bickering and looked into the ball of light that the twin conjured up. A few minutes later they reappeared with contemplating looks. The twins spoke first._

_**"We stand by our C** _ _**hoice."** _

_The others nodded, constantly shifting between forms. Order and Chaos seem to make their choice._

_**"We stand by our Choice."** _

_Remus raised an eyebrow this. It seems that the twins made their decision that was the opposite of OC. CD was next._

_**"We stand by our Choice."** _

_So it just what they say when a decision was made._

_LD was the last to decide. They nodded once._

**_"We stand by our Choice."_ **

_Order huffed while his other half scowled. They were out voted._

_Death approached the deceased werewolf._

**"It's seem you get another chance at happiness. This new world has no magical communities like your old but natural born magic does exist but it's a rarity. Your mate has already been sent there for rebirth as well as your cubs."** _Death stared at him._ **"This is your chance to have everything you always wanted. We'll say this once don't screw this up."**

_Remus nodded, hope filling his eyes. He will see Sirius, Harry, and Teddy again. Sure it sounds like it'll be a long time before he will see them again but it'll be worth the wait. Remus chooses to be reborn, to be with his mate, his cubs, his pack. He had James, Lily, and Tonks but it didn't feel right without Sirius, Harry, and Teddy. They didn't come close to filling that chasm that his mate and cubs left behind. Between his pack and faux happiness with people he doesn't know anymore, he'll choose his pack anytime. No matter how broken and screwed up they were._

_Death guided him out of the antechamber, slowly shifting to Life with every step. Her soft voice filling the quietness._

**_"Some things might feel the same as your old world but very much different. Don't really know what it'll be like for you since Death and Creation choose the Universe. In Our honest opinion, We hate this universe. Creation's children run rampant there and have little to no self restraints, they look down on other and believe they the most superior being and is currently in a civil war with one another. As along as you stay out of their way, they'll leave you and your family. Listen to Us and heed Our warning, your new life will not be easy, finding your mate will not be easy, you will have trials and tribulations to concur. Death is fair, We, Life, are not. This is where we must part, as Fate would say, 'good luck'."_ **

_Remus felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through the navel before it felt as if his head was bashed in. It was like his own soul was being torn apart and then sewn together again._

_Then he only pain._

_So much pain._

_Then all of sudden there was a bright white light._

"It's a boy!"


	7. The parent's past part 2

**Chapter 7**

**The parent's past part 2**

_**Dorea** _

_Fear gripped Sirius' heart as he fell through the veil. It was only a moment that he was just there, floating, before becoming aware of his surroundings. He didn't feel like he was standing, laying, or floating, he was just there. Quite strange if you asked him. He had no body._

**"Sirius Orion Black"**

_A deep voice boomed._

_**"We have been expecting you."** _

_The darkness around him resided aside, exposing some kind of chamber room._

_An indispensable figure appeared in front of Sirius._

**_"It's is time for your Judgement."_ **

_Sirius didn't really understand what was happening. The last thing he remembered was seeing his godson's horrified expression as he fell through the veil. Did everyone go through this if they went through the veil?_

_**"No, young Black, just those who deserve Our Judgement. Here you will get the trail you right fully deserve."** _

_With a wave of the the beings "hand" a large semi round judge's desk appeared. Other beings appeared and sat in the extra seats, leaving two chairs open. The being that spoke to him sat on the chair opposite of the empty one._

_The One closest to the empty one spoke._

_**"Now that We are here, let us begin."** _

_The being who spoke to Sirius first spoke next._

_**"Sirius Orion Black you stand in front of the Council of the First Ones, in the Council of Beginnings. We are the First Beings of the Universe. You are here for us to Judge."** _

_Sirius could just_ hear _the capital letters._

_The voice went deeper._

**"Sirius Orion Black, birth: November 3rd 1959; death: June 18th 1996. Species: Human - Magick; gender: Male. Mate:** **Remus John Lupin, birth; March 10th, 1960, death; May 2nd, 1998. Mated on April 16th 1976. Not married. Son: Harry James Potter (blood adoption at three months); birth: July 31st 1980.**

**_You are hereby called upon the Counsel of Beginnings. As of today, by Earth time 23:59 July 30th, 1998, to review your life and if you are worthy to be sent to live another life with your family."_ **

_Sirius became curious as to what they mean. Does that mean he gets to relive his life or what?_

_One of the twin beings smile at him. They spoke in union._

**"Young Potter had made a wish** _We do not know if he is aware of_ **_what he has done,_ but We do know that ** _**Brother Death and Sister Life is quite fond** of their new "master" that _ **they would like us to** _**Judge him and his** companions. You are one of these _ **companions, as well as one Remus John Lupin** _**and Edward Remus Lupin.** To pass on to this next life We must Judge you._ **"**

_The two began to gather their power and forming it into a ball of light._

_Order Chaos touched it first, then went Creation Destruction, and finally Death Life. They were viewing his entire life._

_When they returned, death was in a foul mood._

**"Those abominations still live? We swore that we killed them all."**

**"Relax Brother, We are sure that We can find a way to destroy those atrocities. _Maybe."_**

_**"Thank you Brother Creation, that was very helpful."** _

_The being shrugged at Life._

**_"What is the final Judgement?"_ **

_Fate and Destiny spoke firmly._

**_"We stand by Our Choice."_ **

_OC narrowed their eyes._

**_"We stand by Our Choice."_ **

_CD smiled at Sirius with a slight twinkle in their eyes. with a mischievous grin, they spoke next._

**_"We stand by Our Choice."_ **

_LD didn't even hesitate with their answer._

**_"We stand by Our Choice."_ **

_Sirius glowed oddly for a second._

_"Wait don't I get a choice?!"_

_Destruction was the one to answer._

**_"Oh course you get a choice, Young Sirius. Everyone has a choice to decide. We are all in agreement that you are allowed to ascend to the next life. Creation will be choosing the new universe for you and your family to live in peace. But it is still ultimately up to you and your mate to join Young Harry. If anybody deserves this chance, it is he."_ **

**"Unfortunately, he chose to be reborn while he is living as well as that child with him. In order to fix this, soul that are already deceased must be reborn as well. Without hesitation he choose you and Young Remus."**

_Silence overcame Sirius._

_Harry chose_ him. _The man who was at fault for his parents' death? The man who foolishly disobeyed orders to stay safe, orders that would have kept him alive? Why?_

Should that matter?

_'James and Lily are his parents.'_

But he does not know them.

' _He doesn't know_ me.'

Knows you more than them.

_Sirius nodded sullomly. 'It does not matter anymore, he needs me now. And this time I_ will _be there of him'_

_Stood straighter._

_"I choose to be with my family."_

_The Beings nodded all at once._

**_"Very well."_ **

_With that, the soul was sent away._

_Fate snicker to her twin._

**_"Do you think we should have told him..."_ **

**"No Sister, let him figure it out on his own."**

_The others raised and eyebrow at them but them be. They do love messing around with mortals._

**_"It's does not matter, Death plea bring in Remus John Lupin."_ **

_Death nodded and left to bring in the next soul to Judge._

* * *

The first thing that Sirius heard was shouting and pained screams. Like someone was being brutally tortured. The shout was male while screams of pain were female. Then there was a bright light and a high pitch shrieking.

"It's out!" a familiar male cried out.

"It's a girl!"

Wait? What? Sirius could barely open his eyes.

He was being moved around, handed from person to person, cleaned thoroughly before hand to a woman laying down. He slowly opened his eyes. He gasped.

The woman holding him was his mother. Although, immediately he could tell this wasn't _his_ mother. They were in a muggle hospital, she was hooked up to some machines that Lily once showed him and James when they asked on how muggles could monitor a person without monitor charms and wards. Plus, she was smile as if Sirius was the greatest thing that happened to her.

"Oh Ryan, she's perfect! But what should we name her, we call Sirius now, can we?"

His er her father appeared in her view. He looked just like Orion Black.

"What about you aunt's name, Wanda?"

Wanda blinked.

"Which one love?"

If she could, Sirius would gag. Wait? He going to get a new name? Why is he a girl in first place?!

"The married one."

Wanda thought for a moment. Sirius thought too. Only one great aunt was married.

"Dorea?" She looked at her newborn daughter and smile lovingly. "Dorea Walburga Black. Yes that is sounds brilliant! It is perfect for our little girl. She will be successful and great."

"I was kinda hoping for a boy-"

"We'll try again later! Your company may need an heir but not right now! We alright have a child to take care, let's focus on that for now."

Wanda snuggled her daughter closer.

Sirius, now Dorea, laid there, bewildered. She may not remember how her parents were before Regulus was born but they never acted like this! They're so relax and carefree. All smiling and teasing with love clear in their eyes. Like there wasn't anything that could suppress or pressure them.

If this what his parents could have been without magic... it doesn't matter anymore, this his -er her parents now. Beside he -er she wouldn't even know where everyone was anyway, from what she remembers, she was the oldest of all her friends and Remus wouldn't be born a another few months.

And she wouldn't even know where to find him. Damn.

Well, at least she could learn a few things before she does.


	8. The parent's past part 3

**Chapter** **8**

**The parent's past part 3**

_**Remus** _

At age four, Remus decided to hide under his bed for nearly a whole month, it gave his mother, Hope, a heart attack every morning when he would crawl from under his bed after finding not in bed. Sure, he felt bad for doing but the detached memories of him being bitten at that age in his old world left a horrible metaphorical scar on his psych. Everytime his mother complained to his father, Lyall, he just smile and shake his head.

"He's just being a boy, hon. Nothing to worry about."

Then he would go back to reading that day's newspaper.

Remus was somewhat surprised and shock that he got the same parents as he did last time, but quickly noticed the lack of any mention of magic. He knew that his dad work in the Ministry of Magic, so magic had been unavoidable then but now he doesn't even know what his father does for a living. Hope worked at the local children's clinic in the small Texan town they live in.

That's another thing odd about this world.

His parents were both clearly from the UK but moved to the States when they decided to get married. They moved into an old family Lupin ranch home that was in disarray when they moved in but was able to fix it right up before Hope had gotten pregnant with Remus.

Why did his family have this house for few generations before abandoning it before his grandfather, the youngest and currently the only with a child of his own, was born, and moving back to England?

That was just weird, but considering it has nothing to with Remus at this point, he just let it go.

He spent most of his time daycare while his parents work, so he started to delvop a strange speaking pattern. He tried to speak like he used to, but he started picking up speaking habits from his playmates at daycare. He's pretty sure it'll stick too.

Lyall would disappear for weeks at time, and would sometimes come back looking like he was mauled by a bear. He would have this haunted look in his eyes before setting them Remus and then would grow softer, kinder, and full of love. He never did that in his old life..

The summer was just ending when it happened.

A werewolf came onto the property.

Something Remus both loved and hated was the fact that his old werewolf senses seem to pass on with him. Just that instead of them being heighten by the full moon, the were heightened all the time.

Remus keen hearing heard it first before he even got the chance truly fall asleep. Gasping awake, he quickly hid under his bed once again. not that it could do much but it helped him feel just slightly more safe than obliviously sleeping comfortably on top of the bed. They didn't sound like the werewolves back in the old world, they sounded more human than beast. As far as he knew, werewolves couldn't open a door simply picking the latch. They easily could have been mistaken for burglars if Remus couldn't smell the smell of dried blood and woods, it made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want to be turned again, if he his, there won't be any wolfbane in this future for him.

He whimpered as he heard the frightening snarls, growls, and grunts of the monsters. They paused, most likely hearing him.

The silence was deafening as not a sound was made.

Then there was movement, the smallest, near soundless creak of the first step up the stairs. They heard him, and they were coming up, he was doomed, seeing as his door was closest to the stairs.

_'Nothing good, not good. Not good at all.'_

He pressed himself further back under the bed, nearly against the wall. He would have curled himself into a ball but that would have been even more noticeable.

Unknowingly, Remus' green eyes turned amber, the same color as Moony's once were. His teeth somewhat sharpened and his nails grew longer, and sharper, his brown hair spiked up.

_'Intruders.'_

Moony woke up.

* * *

_**Dorea** _

At age four, the newly named Dorea, formally name Sirius, was completely traumatized by her new life on this earth. Her parents looked like her _parents_ but they acted nothing like Orion and Walburga. Ryan and Wanda were very different from their pureblooded magical counterparts, one thing is that they didn't have magic themselves. Instead they were very technology based, always keeping up to date with the latest fashion and trends of the 60s.

True to her words, on October 1st of 1961, Wanda gave birth to a healthy baby boy that Dorea had the honor of nameing him Regulus Arcturus Black. Her parents at first didn't understand why she chose that name.

"It's means he has the heart of a brave lion." She maturely spoke.

They shrugged off.

Unlike last time, she didn't get jealous when her parents showed off her new baby brother to every single person they met, she actually joined in. Sure, she gave her parents blackmail for when she was older for acting like a girl, but it was worth it to see her brother smile at her and idolize her like the old Regulus had once done before she was sorted into Gryffindor. This time she was not losing her brother to a mad man who might not even exist here, but she wasn't taking any chances.

At first Dorea didn't notice but as soon as she was more aware, she took note that Wanda would disappear hours at time durning late nights. She would come back smelling like herbs and dried flowers. For awhile she wondered what her mother was doing but the next morning Ryan would simply ask how meeting went.

"The same as always." She would reply.

The night of her fourth birthday, she got her answer. Wanda came into her room and shook her awake. She smile at her daughter before quickly and quietly changing her into warmer clothes for November night weather.

They drove away from the city limits. Dorea rarely left the 'safety' New York city before. It was fantasizing to see a place she had never seen before, as she had grown up in central London last time. This time, she's being raised, along her brother, in a modern penthouse apartment in the more richer sided of New York. Modern by 60s standard, of course.

They drove passed houses, reminding her of the time she was able to track down Harry to Surrey. She shivered think about the _normalcy_ of it all.

All too soon they stopped in front of an unassuming two story house, the grass was evenly tried, the fence was painted white, blow chime chimed as the wind picked up. All in all, nothing seemed out of placed here.

That is until she notice the dream catcher on the door. That was odd, even Wizardry standard.

Wanda gave three swift taps on the door. It opened quietly, letting them in. Dorea would have creeper out by it but her had a whole hallway dedicate to house elves' heads, and her animgus form was a Grim. Nothing can really scared after spend 12 years with Dementors and still have her sanity somewhat intact.

Wanda took off both their shoes and proceed to move to the open door that led down stairs.

For a second, Dorea's childish imagination spiked, and images of demon dealing Witches sprang to mind. Is her mom one? Was she about to sacrifice her only daughter satisfy some hell bound monster?

Her began to fill with worry.

Bright light shone in her eyes. Blinking that away, Dorea first noticed all the women wearing white cloaks, each old ingredients a girl about Dorea's physical age. They all stood in a circle, she immediately zeroed in on it, once again glad she took runes back at Hogwarts. The runes painted on the floor were nothing more that fertility and protection runes that were usually used for pureblooded females to be blessed with giving her husband healthy children at a certain age. None of the woman she recognized as purebloods but than again, they did live in the States now.

Her parents don't exactly run in the same circle anymore.

The eldest woman and clearly the leader of the coven stepped forward.

"Welcome Sisters!"

They all bowed to her.

"Today we are finally going to pay tribute to our patron goddess and ask her to bliss our daughters and future Sisters for a life full love, prosperity, fertility. We ask for her protection, to protect our daughters' virtue until the day their chosen husband beds her."

The others girls probably didn't know what any of that ment but Dorea knew and wasn't happy about. She wanted Remus and only Remus to take her- again. She was not going to look at another man until she finds her Moony, and even then he will be the only one for her.

It hit her then what her mother was. A Wiccan, her mother was a Wiccan. They had some magic but not a lot to be classed as a proper Witch, just slightly above squib.

That would explain why it felt like she had magic but at the same time didn't. Wiccans can only tap into their magic to do ritual and simple spell but most of the time you couldn't even feel it unless you were looking for it.

Most of the little girls were back asleep but Dorea watched in amazement as the ritual continued. One by one, each mother set their daughter down, the mother would chant, of course nobody notice the golden glow as each girl in fact actually blessed by the goddess. Dorea saw it, and she wanted to reach out and touch the magic.

It was Dorea's turn to sit in the middle of the ritual circle. She gasped as the magic surrounded her and seemed curious of her own magic, it glowed brighter, giving some warmth as it tried to settle with her magic, making it a part of it. A golden ball of light formed in front of Dorea, this not happen before.

The light turned into a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and golden eyes. She looked amused.

"My, my what do we have here. It's been a long time since I blessed a Natural Witch." She clocked her her to the side. "Are you first-gen- no, you come from a long and powerful bloodline. Oh! What's this? Hmm..."

She approached the girl.

She gave her bemused expression.

"It's seems the Elders are up to their old tricks again."

The coven stood in shock as the goddess circled around the toddler. A _Witch_ she said. Wanda's dauhater is a Witch.

"Your magic has already accepted my blessing, so I must be going little Dogstar but heed my parting words."

She whispered it mentally.

_**'The Wolf you seek is not far but it will be a long road before you see him again Dogstar. He will want you, and he will have. He will give you the child you have been looking for. Goodbye, Dogstar. Enjoy my blessing.'** _

With that she was gone.

* * *

_**Remus** _

Living in Texas wasn't all that bad after one got used to blistering heat of the summer and there were a lot fun of thing to do around the house. So why, at age 7, during on the hottest summers Remus had experienced so far, all he wants to do be lazy. Hope placed a platter of snacks on coffee table as he watch the TV.

"Remus sweetly, do want me to turn on the TV for you."

"No ma."

The accent did apparently stick.

"Oh ok."

She gave him one last look before going back to the kitchen. It was her off day and wanted to spend some time with her son. He was not making this any easier.

Lyall really messed up three years ago. A pack of Werewolves he was hunting but lost track had followed him home and tried to kill him and hope and turn their son. One thing they didn't count on was that their son loved wearing silver or that he had magic. Lyall was shocked to enter his son's room and see every silver objects in there being levitated off the ground, He grew up hearing the fact that his family once had magic and knew one day a descendant of him could one day be born with magic but he never thought that his son would be that person. Remus burst into tears as all the objects cluttered the ground. He wanted the monster _gone_. There was no trace of the pack to be found other than evidence of them breaking in.

After Remus calmed down, Lyall had to explain a lot of things, his job being one of them. He was a Hunter like everyone else in his family, and that Remus had magic came from his sided of the family. Lyall thought that Remus took it a little well. What Remus was shocked about was that most magical families sealed their magic away after their Safe haven, Hogwarts, was attacked and burned down to the ground.

For the next few years, neither parents were all that shocked to see Remus do magic around the house. At first they would be worried that one day his teacher would call them and tell them the odd things that happened around Remus but it never happened. Either they didn't notice it or Remus had enough control over it to not let it slip during class.

At the beginning of summer, Remus made an off handed comment that Hope should more food and that she be eating healthy. They asked why.

"Isn't that what women do when they're pregnant?"

They laughed it thinking that Remus was giving them the hint to have more children. Both were content with the one they had. Apparently Remus was right to be concerned with Hope's health since over a week later she went to her doctor to do her annual check up came back with news that she was indeed expecting. They asked how he knew.

He tapped his nose and smile.

They bulked it up as his magic feeling the growing child inside of Hope. The actual reason was that Remus could smell the pheromones that came with being pregnant. Knocking up Nymphadora actually helped with that, since the smell was nearly the same.

"Get up."

Remus blinked. He was daydreaming again.

"Why?"

"It's not good for you stay door all summer, go out and play, go meet your friends at the park or something. Just stop lazing around!"

She gave him on of those, listen to your mother smiles. He shivered.

"Yes Ma!"

He high tailed it out of there.

It was not worth it being on the receiving end of Hope Lupin's bad side.

* * *

_**Dorea** _

At 9 years old, Dorea finally met her cousins, Andy, Bella, and Cessie. Andy was 15, Bella 13, and Cessie was just turn 11 when their parents died, causing them to be adopted by Dorea's parents. They looked like their counterparts, Andy's strawberry blonde hair, Bella's raven haired and Cessie's blonde hair. It was weird going from four person family to seven. In order to live comfortably, her parents decided to move into their old home in London.

Dorea flinched when she heard the address but kept her face mostly neutral as they drove closer to her new (old?) home in England. At this rate she'll never find Remus, her sweet little Moony. (Back in the States a brown haired 8 year old boy sneezed.)

The townhouse didn't look the same as it once was but that just because there was no magic to keep it separate from other houses.

"Isn't this amazing Dorea? This where your father grew up!"

Said girls frown at the decaying wall paper and growing mold.

"Looks like no one lived here in a long time."

"Is that mold?"

"Ew. There's dust bunnies everywhere."

"Nothing a little elbow grease can't fix."

Regulus shouted from behind them.

"Hey look, I found a rat!"

"Sweetie put that down, you don't know where it's been!"

Dorea gave her mother plain stare.

"We should probably call someone."

_'You think?'_


	9. Parents past part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon the story will move along more smoothly.

**Chapter 9**

**The parent's past part 4**

_**Remus** _

Being 11 again wasn't all that bad, he didn't have to experience the monthly Transformation of turning into Moony, though he does become nauseated around the full moon but he was like before the Werewolf attack back when he was four. And he he was given the chance to be a big brother to his little sister Faith, something he never got to go through since his believed that he might break out and attack his siblings and turned or worse, kill them. They no longer had to worry about this time as he was not bitten no was he a werewolf. Moony is a part of him and he will always be that way but now he doesn't have worry about harming his family once a month.

Faith looked every bit like their mother, the only thing she and Remus had in common physically was that they shared their mother's green eyes. Magic was another thing they had in common.

It's a lot easier doing wandless and wordless magic when technically have to learn everything on your own, without a focus too.

His family rarely did anything for the summer but this year Lyall had gotten a call from his mother's cousin, wondering if he had any children the same age as his son. Apparently, his son was now on bed rest for a few weeks and he doesn't have any real friend to visit him while he can't move. Apparently the guy's 11 year old son fell down a tree and broken one of his arms, his left leg and a few of his fingers and toes on the other arm and leg.

So here they are packing up to head to England for a few weeks.

This was going to be very exciting.

...

The plane ride was definitely not so exciting as Remus and Faith had both gotten sick on the flight. Their magic did not reacted well to the change in atmosphere and where forced to have sleeping pills and anti-acids on the plane. Not a fun experience at all.

He didn't know who they were expecting to pick the up, but never in million years who would have guessed Dorea Potter to be picking them up. The older woman had smile at them.

"Lyall! It's so good to see you again, I just couldn't believe when Charles told me that you were coming! I'm so glad you came!" She then noticed Remus standing beside him. "Oh, you must be Remus. My James will be so happy to finally meet you!"

A spark of shock went through Remus. James! He's meeting James?

_That_ he was not expecting.

He truly believed that he would never meet his best friend in this life time but here he was now, just one car ride away from seeing one of the people who changed his life forever. Yes, he was right, this summer was going to be _very_ exciting. He smiled goofily as they all piled into the car.

"I hope you don't mind but I invite my niece to come and visit too. She has a daughter the same age as the boys."

* * *

_**Dorea** _

It took over a whole year for Dorea's family to fix up the old childhood home. She was somewhat surprised that her mother would simply throw away valuable family heirlooms, some she could tell had magic radiating off them, but seeing who Dorea's magic reacted it to, she had no qualms in doing so. Ever since her mother found out that her Daughter had real magic along side her son who experience his first accidental magic during that Christmas. Wanda would privately teach some magic that she knew, thanks to memories of her past life as a Wizard, she advanced pretty fast, Reggie was still learning the basics.

Andy had accidently walked in on one of their lessons. Apparently she had the same amount of magic as Wanda, causing her to teach the teenager the way of the Wiccan. Neither of the other teens had that spark, which disappointed their aunts but she had three pupils already.

It was summer before Dorea's twelfth birthday when their home phone rang. Dorea was in the family room when it did, so she was closest to it, making her the one to pick it up.

"Hullo? Black residents, Dorea speaking."

_"Dorea?"_

She stiffened hearing the sweet motherly voice of her former best friend and brother in all but blood's mother. Her namesake.

_"Well Dorea, is Walburga home?"_

She nodded before realizing that the elder woman can't see her.

"Y-yes she is, let me call her. Um... May I ask who is speaking."

The woman giggled over the phone.

" _I'm Dorea Potter sweetie."_

She smile at the woman.

"Mom! Auntie Dorea is on the phone!"

Her mother laughed in the other room.

"Ok! No need to shout Rea!"

Wanda walked in behind the girl and took the phone away.

"Aunt Dorea! So good to hear from you, it's been awhile... Oh really, that's horrible!... You don't say... Of course I can bring the kids to come over and meet him!... I'm sure Dorea would love to have a friend the same age... Oh! Well that's fine! ... Okay see you tomorrow night."

Dorea pretended to watch the TV while her talked on the phone with James' mom.

Wanda smile at her daughter.

"Good news, sweetie! It looks like you get to met my cousin. I'm sure you'll get along with him as he is the same age as him."

She perked up. She gets to meet James? Her heart beated faster as she thought to see James after all this time. She frown as a thought crossed her mind.

Hogwarts doesn't exist in this world, James would never meet Lily, another thing, even after all this time she still doesn't know how to meet Remus. One good thing came out it, they weren't going to meet that lying, traitorous rat.

"Oh this is just great! I'm going to make casserole for tomorrow."

"That's great mom- wait mom no! Make something else!"

Dorea ran after her mother.

* * *

_**Remus** _

Being in this world's UK was so different from his old one. Being a werewolf then ment he was more in tuned with the magic around but now he can't feel the little magic 'bubbles' that hide magical communities from muggles. They even passed where the Leaky Cauldron would have been but there was nothing more than a café that were popping up everywhere since the new decade started. There were no secret shops that hid just from view, maybe it would have been like that once upon a time but he couldn't help but smile, no mention of terrorist attacks on muggles, no outbreak of a minor civil war.

Everything just felt peaceful.

Driving to the familiar road that led to James childh- home. Remus needed to remind himself that James is in fact a child now. A reckless child that broke several bones and now is on bed rest.

_'I wonder what Sirius would say to that?'_

The pang of missing his mate was ever present.

They all walked up the front door where Aunt Dorea (she insisted that he and Faith call her that) opened it.

"Charles! James! I'm home!"

"Mum!"

A wild haired boy was wheeled in by an older graying man. James looked excatly like he did in the old life, right down to the round dorky glasses. His hazel eyes light up when the landed on Remus, he smiled back.

"Howdy mate!" Remus waved. "It's a doozy coming up here. No hot sun!"

Remus was more open and adventurous when it came to socializing since his 'furry' little problem was no longer _a_ problem.

James laughed.

"Mate, what's up with your voice?!"

"James!" Dorea scowled at her son. "Don't be rude!"

Remus waved it off.

"It's quite alright ma'am -er Aunt Dorea. Ah get that a lot. Ah did grow up in a small town in the States, of course mah voice will sound odd to some people." Remus explained with his beaming smile. His tan was even more prominent as he stood next to a pale James Potter, now realizing that he wasn't palest person in the room. "Ah don't let bother me."

Mrs Potter smile and shooed away the boys.

"Don't forget we have more guest coming for dinner!"

"Yes mum/ ma'am!"

Remus had a lot of fun talking to this version of James. Loved football, or soccer in Remus' case, and was really hoping he would get on his school's team. We'll that dream was a bust as James wasn't getting rid of his casts until after the season was over. He pouted when that was pointed out.

Dinner was just around the corner when the door bell rang. James groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Mum said that her neice was coming along with her niece's daughters and son. That means a bunch of girls are come."

"What's wrong with girls?"

"Girls are... Well girls!"

Ge, that explains _everything_.

Remus rolled his eye and helped James get back to the front of the house where everybody was undoubtedly waiting for them.

His eyes widened, he has only ever seen Mrs Black once alive but her screaming portrait did give him a clue as to what she looked like when she was alive. The woman standing before had the same face but her personality was completely flipped.

"Walburga!"

Definitely Mrs Black, but if that's Mrs Black where's...

"Hullo Mrs Potter, nice to finally meet you."

Remus zeroed in on the girl around his age, she had mass of black hair and wide grey eyes, plumped lips and delicate pale skin. There was no mistaking her, she looked exactly like Sirius from the time he and James consumed a gender switching potion, what made them do that or why they thought it was good idea, Remus never really found out.

Not even his Wolf could mistake her for anybody but their mate.

"Hey mate, I think you're drooling."

He actually was and James wasn't the only one who notice. Hope watched her son practically turn to goop at the pretty little doll that walked in. Aw, Remus's first crush!

* * *

_**Dorea** _

Dorea didn't notice the green pair of eyes watching her every movement as she focused all her attention at the elderly couple in front of her. They were quite impressed with her maturity and etiquette.

"Nice to meet you too Dorea, my aren't you a thing of beauty!"

The elder woman told her.

"Actually Aunt Dorea, formally the sake of our visit, I would like to be called Rea for now. It will cause less confusion for everyone."

The adults all laughed but agreed. The older girls stayed close together, talking about one thing or another. _Rea_ started to look around, taking notes of everything missing and different from the Potter home of her old life. This was truly the changing point for her, this was nothing like her memories of the place.

She noticed something from the corner of her eye, more like some _bodies_. Her widened, there, just a few feet away from her, was the one person that was constantly on her mind. Remus.

Oh how she wanted to run to him and jump in his arms. As soon as they made eye contact, his eyes turned amber. _Moony._

Summoning up every ounce of Gryffindor courage she could muster, she approached the younger boys. Looks like she's still the oldest of their little group.

"Hullo boys, name's Dorea Walburga Black but how about we go with Rea. How's that sound?"

She stuck her hand out. James was the first to take it.

"James Charles Potter."

She discreetly checked out Remus from the corner of her eyes. He had his brown hair, not a single gray hair in sight, he also had a deep tan that told her he spent a lot of time outdoors in the sun, and with the absence of scars marring his face, she can see what he truly looks like this time around. She definitely like what she saw.

She moved to finally shake his hand but Remus has some other ideas. He took her hand to his lip and gave a light kiss and a bow.

"Nice to meet you, my lady. I am Remus John Lupin. It's a pleasure to be of service."

Rea blushed. _Where did this confidence come from?_

Now all they needed was Harry and their pack will be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment ^-^


	10. The start of something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I didn't have a lot time on my hands and just now decided to update. Believe it or not but this the half way point of the story, the chapter will get longer from here on out.

**Chapter 10**

**The start of something more**

Jasmine woke up with a start. Her mind was muddled with information and memories not her own. Everything was so confusing.

Her parents... they... her parents aren't from this universe. They came here because they... they were promised a life with the people they love. They were promise to be reunited with a boy they both loved as their own child. A child that wasn't here... right? Her mother often called her Harry when she was younger, both her parents often remind her that Jasmine is not her first name, that _Harriet_ is.

Was she named after the boy they can't find? Have they tried to mold her into him but were disappointed when she was nothing like him? If he did appeared, would they love him more than her and her siblings?

No. No. She can't think like that. Her parents will never do that. She... they... Her parents loved all their children and often call them their little treasures.

But then... who is Harry?

"Jasmine?"

Jasmine turned to her mother. Her mother who looked at her with worried eyes. Her mother... who was once a man in a past life.

Woah. Isn't that weird?

"Who- who's Harry?"

She really wanted to know. She hopes it doesn't change everything.

Dorea eyes widened with surprise. But she smile with a sad gaze. With a finger, she left Jasmine's head by her chin. Tracing her oddly shaped birthmark on her forehead. The rune for Sol, a lightening bolt shaped rune, the runes that ment for protection.

"Someone with the biggest heart I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, loving, and raising. Harry is my amazing eldest daughter, who fights for what's right, speak up for the innocent. Harry was once someone I saw as my own child but now I no longer imagine that because Harry returned to me as my precious daughter. One day you will Remember that life but for now please live out your own."

Tears ran down Jasmine's cheeks. She got off the bed she had been laying on and bolted out the room. She didn't understand why but she felt like she had to get away from here, away from her parents. Everything in her was urging her to leave. It was all to much for her.

Going around the corner, she slammed into a flesh wall of muscle.

Sam was also running away from the craziness and collided with Jasmine. On instincts, he caught her as she fell backwards. This is becoming routine for them now.

"Jasmine!"

Sam looked behind the girl to see her mother catching up to her.

Jasmine inwardly panicked. Without a thought, she thought of a safe place, one her parents don't know about. One such place came to mind.

"Jasmine, _please wait!"_

With a loud Crack, the two were gone. Absolutely nothing was left in their place as they apperated.

* * *

Sam felt like someone was trying to pull him through an extremely small tube, lile he was being sucked through a straw, as soon as that feeling was gone, he wanted to vomit as a horrible wave of nausea hit him. That was the worse experience he ever had in his life and he never want to _that_ again.

Jasmine on the other burst into tears as her fears gripped her heart. She wrapped her arms around Sam, holding him as if he was a life line. Sam finally was released from his daze by the surprise of the hug, which he hesitantly return, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

It felt like hours before she began to calm down, slowly starting to hiccup and sniffle, taking deep breathe to calm herself down further. Sam still held on to her shivering form. He feel her shaking, whether from shock or the cold, he can't. After awhile even that stop.

"Sam?"

He glanced down at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

She took a deep breath.

"For a lot of things. I know that after awhile, we could be friends, but I shut you down at every turn and seem standoff-ish to, especially since I'm the one to offer you help on those outdated wards you had. I could've been... you know nicer to you."

She was quiet for a moment.

"And now without thinking, I Apperate ed us to the middle of nowhere."

_'Apperate?'_

"Well not entirely nowhere... just someplace my parents won't find."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that.

"So... Where are we then?"

"...Washington state..."

Looking around their surroundings, they were at the edge of a forest. A river wasn't too far from where they were, if the loud running water was anything to go by.

They finally broke away from eachother.

"Come on, Uncle Gabe's cabin isn't that far from here."

Jasmine led the way, walking into the forest, away from the sound of the river.

It had taken neatly over an hour to find the place. For once Sam was grateful for all these months walking through the woods that surrounds Jasmine's home, he would have called it quits by now if he hadn't gotten used to it after so long of hiking to and from her house.

The cabin was simple, one bedroom, a connected bath, a kitchen/ living room space. The kind of cabin couple would rent to spend some alone time together.

This thought made Sam blush.

Jasmine took notice of the blush but otherwise said nothing. She turned on the lights, checked the appliances and water.

"Jasmine?"

"The power and water are running just fine but the line's dead. We'll have to go into town and call up uncle James to come and get us."

Sam stared at her. All this was just too confusing to him. He does have a theory on what's going on but he needs some answers first.

"Jasmine-"

"Though that means I have to check if uncle Gabe left his car here, and if it is, how much fuel does it have. Where he leave the keys though?-"

"Jasmine." One could hear the exasperation in his voice.

"But whose will to let strangers use their phone. We'll just have to ask around til we find someone willing-"

"Jasmine! Breathe."

Jasmine took a deep breath as Sam held her in place.

He smiled softly at her. Both knew their situation was not ideal but Sam going to get some answers.

"Let's sit down, kay?"

She nodded.

"So your dad was a werewolf once?"

_Worst ice breaker ever._

Jasmine groan. _This is so messed up!_

_"_ My mom was a guy! How does that work?!"

The two teen made eye contact. For some unexplainable reason, they burst into hysterical laughter. All at once, they were bomber ed with uncertain emotions.

Their laughter continued until their sides hurt.

"She's a Witch now, isn't she?"

"I-"

Jasmine stilled not knowing how to proceed.

Sam realized his mistake after he saw Jasmine's panicked look.

"Like you, a Natural. 'A human who's magic was given to them at birth by the very Earth itself.' I've read it out of books from your library, I was really intrigued by the that explains Nature Witch or a natural-born."

With each word that Sam rattled on, Jasmine calmed down. Sam's smart, he would have eventually read that book and realize her family. He a hunter, yes, but he's a researcher first and foremost, leading about magic through those books helped him not to automatically assume demon deals were at play like so many hunters her family had gotten close enough to figure that little tidbit out did before him. Though with the way he's talking now means he figured this out a while back. How long ago that was, is hard to tell.

"Believe it or not I found out the hard way back around New Year's."

Considering spring break started late this year, it's been awhile. How lucky are they this all happened at the beginning of their break? No school to worry about while sort through this mess.

"I'm not mad. And I dont hate you, quite the opposite really."

She blushed at that statement. It isn't the first time that Sam expressed that he has potential feeling and interest towards Jasmine nor, now that realized it, it won't be the last. Not like she'll give up on not telling him that.

"Yeah, a Witch, or in my father's case, a Wizard."

"I read about Hogwarts but doesn't really mention what that means."

Jasmine smiled, every book that mentions Hogwarts say that it was once a school for Naturals to learn to use and control their magic.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place where young Witches and Wizards go to learn about magic, from spellcasting to potion making. The school was founded by four noble friends in an ancestral home. A magical castle in the Scottish Highlands..."

She went on to explain the founders, the roles they played, the classes they taught, what each class were, and how they helped control the magic everyone had. She told him about some famous students, including ancestors from both sides of her family. The school seemed like it could stay up for centuries.

That is until...

"It's was over 100 years since the school was established, the Witch hunts were at their peak. Student enrollment was slowly diminishing, first generation Naturals were scared of their own magic and were often killed because they had magic in the first place. At that point only one of the four original founders were still alive while the rest only left behind their legacy. Rowena Ravenclaw, who was the youngest but the wisest of the four was the current headmistress at the time, getting ready to pass it along to Salazar Slytherin the 3rd, a man who hated first-gen more than he hated his father and grandfather. The only reason Rowena hold off on making him headmaster was because of hatred towards first-gen and non-Magicks. He thought the school be for those already in magical families. In order to prove to everyone that first-gens can't be trusted, he tricked one into revealing the location Hogwarts-"

"What?"

Sam was shocked that someone would that.

Jasmine nodded as she continued.

"So the student told the local priest where to find the school, the student was going to be executed but they needed him to get to the school."

"Did he honestly not care for the school?"

Jasmine shook her head.

"No he did not. He was spiteful, arrogant, and hated everything that wasn't what he called "pure". He was going to use that as an excuse to kill all 'mudbloods' as he called them. Rowena found out and evacuated the whole school before it happened, some students were lost while others like the Lupins and Blacks fled the country."

"But that doesn't explain why Naturals are extremely rare to find these days. If they're not hiding anymore or for the first-gens at least?"

"Rowena created a spell that not only seal way magic permanently on someone but the spell could last generations. My family has known we had magic but very few actually have any. My parents were the firsts of their lines to be born with magic."

"That's amazing you know."

"Everything about magic is amazing."

Jasmine smiled.

"I was born with ability to _feel_ magic, especially corrupted magic."

"Corrupted?"

" _Demon deals."_

Jasmine yawned after hissing that last answer out. They didn't realize they how much they talked about a school that no longer exist...

"My parents came from a world where Hogwarts exists!"

Sam jumped at Jasmine's yell.

"They are so going to tell me what it was like!"

Yes. That wasn't weird at all.

After that, they both decide to go to bed with Jasmine taking the actual bed the room and Sam sleeping on the couch. Tomorrow they'll head into town. Speak to the locals about the strange innocents. Not like anything will go wrong. Right?

_'Oh God I hope nothing goes wrong tomorrow.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I like hearing from people.


	11. A lot can go wrong Sam Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't posted anything on here for awhile, I'm actually kinda surprised I remembered my password. Whelp, here three new chapters to make your weekend!

 

**Chapter 11**

**A lot can go wrong Sam Winchester**

The ride into town was quiet one, though they did have a rouh patch at the beginning when Jasmine had admitted to actually never driving a car before with her parents guiding her in passenger seat. Sam had to convince her to let him drive he did in fact fully valid license, this resulted with a cutely pouting Jasmine in the passenger seat, actively avoiding Sam. Mentally, Sam chuckled at the girl, outside he gave her a bemused look before starting the engine of her Uncle Gabe's car. The town wasn't a big one nor was it very small but it did have sort of calming atmosphere around that just seemed perfect for Jasmine. They stopped first at the gas station, Sam filled the pump while Jasmine headed to the phone booth.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Jamie! It's me, Jasmine... Yes I'm fine and so is Sam... I didn't mean for mom and dad to worry... Listen we're a long way away, don't know when we're getting back... Soon I promise... Trust me, we'll be back... Fine I'll get you something... nah... Tell mom not to worry, and that I love them... OK bye... love ya little bro. I'll call later."

Jasmine hung up with a frown, now the hell are they getting back to California from here? This close to Canada will cause them some trouble seeing one of them was a Witch and the other was a Hunter, they're bound to find trouble.

_'More like trouble will find us.'_ She thought as she picked up the local newspaper that had an article about a group of missing teenagers that went camping a few weeks ago and the park Rangers found the destroyed campsite with only a single comatosed person. Alive but practically brain dead. _'This not sound good.'_

She was still reading it when Sam approached behind her. He frowned at the article, he had niggling feeling that he read something this before. It kinda sounded like a...

" _Dementors._ "

They both whispered at the same time. Their eyes wide, Reapers that got corrupted somehow, it rare and only happened when reapers get contaminated with Wild, Chaotic, and  _Darkness_ magic, reacting horribly with their Dead magic. Nothing can kill them, they can only be contained.

Jasmine discreetly muttered some protection spells and charms as they walked back to the Sudan.

Sam gave her a look but he didn't say, knowing, reading about those spells, that they happen to mostly useful, but they're useless for this. Only one spell could have any real effect on this abominations.

"Do you know the potronus charm?" Sam asked. He saw that Jasmine nodded. "We can't let that thing run around."

"I know but I want to know if it's the local reaper that was turned or one that was sealed away and was somehow released."

Sam frowned. Part of him still wanted that safe life he'd been dreaming about, but every other part of him is screaming for a Hunt.

"This is not what I wanted when I entered college."

 Jasmine gave him a worried look.

He wasn't the only one who wanted to get away from all of this, but Dementors are creatures that eat souls and to torture humans with their worst fears and memories before sucking away the souls of their victims leaving nothing but horrible memories.

"I know."

 Looks like they're staying a little longer than necessary.

 They drove past a sign.

  **Welcome to Colville**

* * *

It was only by pure bad luck and a little foreplay by Lady Fate that they landed smack down middle of Case. Sam was kinda glad that 'Uncle Gabe' seemed prepared for everything, though that did beg the question who exactly was the guy. When they got back to the cabin after buying some supplies, Sam decided to ask.

"He's a Trickster I met on my first solo Hunt. A ghost was killing off everyone involved with her murder. The guy who killed her got off the charges because his dad, the head investigator, hid the evidence. Gabe was pranking some business jerk who was cheating on his wife with his PA in the other side of town."

She shrugged.

"So like your uncle James?"

Jasmine nearly knocked some cans off the counter after that.

"How did-"

"New Year's."

The way he said it sounded like it explained everything. What the hell did her uncle do? She inwardly curse at her Idiot of an uncle for being careless around her mat- around Sam.

"One of these days you will tell me what happened when I wasn't around."

He smirked at her.

"When you go on a date me, then I'll think about it."

She huffed away, hiding her blushing face from him.

"Like that's gonna happen."

"Then my lips are sealed."

Sam laughed the conversation away, letting the atmosphere settle into some kind of routine.

They return to discussing different types of magic, and the different types of uses it had. How some families lives completely changed when magic was sealed away. The Lupins where Hunters before their family magic was sealed away and the Blacks were already a noble family when the first Natural was born, the two families just went back to what they where doing before 'the Ensealment' happened. The Potters, like her uncle, were inventors, creating spells, potions, and of course were pottery makers. In fact the that was created to record when a magical child was born was created by a female Potter for the founding of Hogwarts.

Sam whistled as Jasmine finished explaining how that specific spell works. She conjured a blank book to show him what it does.

He watched amazed how soon the book was filled with names.

"Black means deceased, red means the seal is still in place, blue means the seal broke and they can use their magic, green means that they're squibs (the seal broke but they can't use their magic)." She quickly shuffled through the pages, land on the B's. "Here's my mom and her brother, my cousin Drake- remember him?"

She pointed at the three Blacks that were blue, there were several black and red names under that surname but only one green. Andromeda Black.

She quickly flipped the pages to the L's. Remus, Jasmine and her siblings were all blue, as well as one Faith Lupin but Lyall Lupin was green. Every name had numbers right next to it, black colored names had more numbers. Dates. The dates of birth and death of each person.

As a joke Jasmine turned to the W's.

They frowned at what they saw. That shouldn't right.

"What the-"

"But-"

"How can this-"

"This can't be-"

_"_ Right _?"_

Right there in front of them, in bright blue were two names.

_**Dean Winchester 1979** _

_**Samuel Winchester 1983** _

It was blue, not any other color. Blue.

There were no other Winchester in the book, just theirs.

Jasmine blinked.

"You're a Wizard Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I edit these before posting but I really don't have time for that right now. I would really like it if you comment, they help me be inspired to write more. BTW there are a few more chapters left before I start posting the main story. I'll probably start posting it sometime during the summer. Be on the look out.


	12. Can you say you love me?

**Chapter 12**

**Can you say you love me?**

Sam was still in shock the next morning, Jasmine didn't know what to do or what say to him. What do say to someone who just found out was a first generation Natural, a Wizard to be more precise? Jasmine had jokingly turned to those pages, not really expecting anything on them but lo and behold, two Winchesters were on there with active magic. She quickly fled the room and locked herself in the room.

Sam just stared after her.

Jasmine after a few hours of not being about to sleep, extended her magic, blanketing it over the cabin grounds. She had never done it so closed to Sam but she needed to know.

_There._

She felt it, a small bundle of coolness. It was compacted, like someone tried to force it in place, and it had this disgusting coating on it. Whatever that thing is, it is pushing Sam's core further away from Sam's reach. It was...

It was _demonic_ magic.

Sam's magic was fighting back against the thing but it was winning as it drained Sam's magical core. Jasmine gasped, his core is being corrupted and who knows how long that's been happening.

Looks like Jasmine was going to spend long nights researching when she gets back.

Sam didn't speak at all through the ride into which worried Jasmine greatly, usually he awkwardly tries to start a conversation when they're alone. But instead sat in total silence.

Sam had gone to discreetly talk with the victims' families while Jasmine decided to to the local library to check out old articles from since the beginning of the town. Jasmine charmed some documents to make his story believable and glamoured his looks somewhat that way people remember meeting his personal but not what he look likes. He flinched slightly at each spell but other than that, he didn't react much.

She cursed as the confound librarian led her down to the town archives. This is going to take awhile.

It did took awhile but she was able to find some stories and articles mentioning the dementor. There were three cases people found in woods in a coma or dead but actually eaten alive by scavengers back in the late 70s before it stopped and started up again this spring. Since Dementors don't hibernate or rest, then it was sealed away.

"Time to go to the local hospital."

Sam had arrived just as she was vacating the library, no need to use more magic than necessary. Sam looked to be thinking now, and was more relaxed than he was earlier.

"Found something?"

"Don't Dementors torture their victims before devouring the souls?"

Jasmine nodded. Realization struck her.

"The missing ones are still out there."

* * *

The moment they got back to the cabin, Sam started to look at anything that could help them, Jasmine practiced her patronus. He tried to ignore the magic happening just a few feet away, but it hard with bright flashes of light as she tried to produce a corporal patronus. For some odd reason she couldn't.

She let her mind wonder, a reaper most likely wouldn't help but if she could convince the being that it would be worth it maybe. She meet a few reapers here and there but mostly they keep to themselves and their post. Small town hospitals have at least one reaper stationed there while larger ones will have around two or three. She got Sam to agree to her plans to meet a reaper, how she did it is unknown.

So here she was, walking down a white, sterile corridor of the town hospital, trying to catch a glimpse of the reaper stationed here. She felt a pull leading her deeper into the seemingly abandoned hallway, the temperature started to drop to the point she could see her breath. The hair at the back of her neck and arms began to stand as she felt a pair of eyes watched her.

"Hello there, Magic user."

Jasmine turned raising an unlit candle, the reaper flinched but stood her ground.

"I mean no harm young magic user, I just wish to ask why you and your unbounded mate are seeking me out."

Jasmine clamped down the snarl that was raising.  _He is not my mate!_ _Keep telling yourself that my human._ She shook of those thoughts and decided to ignore the reaper's comment.

Instead she analyzed the creature before. Reapers, like vampires and Werewolves, look just like humans. The younger they are, the more human they look. This one has grayish skin, sunken eyes, straight glossy black hair, and was very thin. A very strange thing for this Reaper is her eyes, most reapers keep their eye color when they become reapers but this one pure silvery irises, like two miniature full moons, nothing like the silver blues of a werewolf.

"And you are...?"

Amusement sparked in her cold eyes.

"My apologies, young Witch, I am Francine. I have not seen a Witch as powerful as you since the Ensealment of Hogwarts."

That little tidbit made Jasmine's eyes widened.

"You were there?"

"Aye, I was but a young little one then. Many young souls I had reaped during that tragedy. Though I am glad not all was lost."

She nodded at that. The Lupins and Blacks survive through her and her siblings now.

"Francine?"

"Yes, young Witch?"

"Jasmine." She told her. "How long have you been stationed here?"

Francine frown, thinking.

 

"Not long by my standard 20, maybe 30 years or so. Why?"

Jasmine bit her lips.

"Do you know what happened to the last reaper before you?"

"Danny? No, not really. It was his first job, so I heard before he vanished. Death would not till me what happened to the young reaper other than that I was to take his place temporarily."

Jasmine hummed, this didn't look good. Who knows how she'll react. Blunt it is then.

"There's a Dementor on the loose around here."

Francine stilled, going ghostly, a reaper's way of paling. Her silver colored eyes wiring in shock and horror. Her chains rattling as her form froze.

"But- but Darkness was sealed away! Dementors can't be made without Darkness! Reapers can't be corrupted anymore! Danny... Danny couldn't have..."

The reaper was slowing becoming hysterical. Jasmine snapped the candle in half, making the reaper flinch once more. Her attention went back to the Witch in front of her. Jasmine couldn't blame her, she's as old as she say she is, then she must of been around when they seal away Darkness to prevent more of those creatures. Maybe even encountering some as well.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to stop it, do you?"

Francine shook her head, 'tears' falling down her cheeks.

"Death has to seal it away, no one but Death or Death's master can do that without deadly repercussions. I maybe older than most but even I won't go against those things."

Jasmine nodded, the reaper will be of no help.

"Just one more thing and I'll get out of your hair."

"What happens to the souls they consume?"

Francine gave her a thoughtful look.

"I don't know... I would guess that they have souls locked up somewhere on their body. Souls can't be destroyed. Mutilated, shattered, broken, crushed, yes, but not destroyed. If anything else, they were never reaped since the person they used to be wasn't ment to die."

Jasmine gave the reaper one last nod before leaving. Sam was waiting for her anyway.

So of course she didn't see the look that Francine had, it the kind that people when they an answer to a question but don't have the question themselves. Jasmine gave the question, now she's trying to see if her answer is _the_ answer.

* * *

With a simple _Point Me_ charm, using one the names of the missing teens, Sam and Jasmine hiked deep into the surrounding woods. They had no idea where the dementor might be but they did have a reading on where the other teens might be, seeing as the spell is working just fine, no drawbacks. Of course that didn't mean that they have lowered their guards down, no, they came prepared. Atleast the best they can.

"What are these candles made of?" Sam asked awkwardly as he held an unlit candle stick.

"The wax is from sap of an elder tree mixed with crow blood and Grim saliva."

Sam gave a disgusted look at the innocent candle.

"That's gross but why do we need it?"

"Elder wood is natural at conducting Soul magic or as it more known, Life magic or Death magic. They're the same thing but no one rarely knows that. Reapers are Soul Creatures and by extension, so are Dementors. The items together give Reapers odd reactions, like they're allergic to the stuff."*

"Good to know."

They conversation ceased as the air around them dropped in temperature. Jasmine started to hear hissed whispers, ones that made her shivering down to her core. She could barely understand the harsh whispers as the temperature dropped even lower. Sam on the other hand started to hear his father cruel words, and his brother's uncaring taunts.

_"He's nothing but an abomination!"_

_**§** It is time for you to die. **§**_

_"If you want to leave, then go! And don't even think about coming back, freak!"_

_**§** You've defied me before, but no more! **§**_

Neither could snap out it, so neither notice the dark roped and chained creature descend down to them.

_**§** Avada Kedavra! **§**_

_"I should have gotten rid of him when he were still a baby!"_

Jasmine snapped out it first, realizing these weren't _her_ memories nor her _parents_ '. These were past Life's memories, Harry Potter's.

She cleared away the haze of bleakness and draining sadness, only to find a horrible sight. Sam was deep in her worst memories as she was able to see the creature sucking away if life. Not on her watch.

Jasmine rarely does this, she grew up with wandless magic, she didn't need it. But this was a special occasion. Appearing in her hand was a thin bony white stick. The Elder Wand as Death called it when he gift it to her not long ago.

Anger surged through her as she saw Sam in immense pain. Not on her watch!

"Oh no you don't, monster!"

Summoning all her magic, she practically pushed it all into the ancient Wand. All of it into her most beloved spell.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

A great big dog came out instead of the larger than wolf dog, Mistress. Due to her love of dogs, she immediately knew what breed it was, a Caucasian Ovcharka or better known as the Caucasian mountain dog, the bear hunting dog.

The Patronus snarled and chased away the corrupted reaper, as the thing screeched in pain as the glowing dog attacked at it's every movement. It tried to flee but it didn't go far as another cloaked figure came. A glint of a sharp object was all Jasmine saw as the dog's glowing body made it hard for her to see, she could only hear the pain fill shrieked echo through the woods. She clamped her hands over her now abused eyes as numerous screams followed as well.

The patronus stilled at the new being, not knowing if was friend or does.

"Witch?"

Jasmine jolted at the tense voice.

"Francine?"

"Aye."

Jasmine dispelled the patronus, watching the beast of a dog turn into tiny wisps.

"What are you doing here?"

"Doing my job."

She blinked. That was informative.

"I suggest that you get your mate and leave before any mortals stumble upon here as you and the boy will be investigated. Though I suggest that you get rid of that parasite before you do."

With that Francine left. No 'goodbye' or 'see you again', just left, leaving a dumbfounded girl and her unconscious friend.

She shook that off and ran to the unconscious eighteen year old. Sam did not react too well to the living nightmare producing monster. She could just feel his magic going haywire, feel it trying to bypass demon magic coating to try and heal him like it's ment to. The leech attacked with glee to suppress it. Usually demon deals can't take hold on a magical person since the magic will oppose eachother and cancel eachother out. This is something Jasmine has never seen before, but seeing as how his weak core still fought against it, she decided that it just needed a little back.

Jasmine did something she never considered doing outside of Consummation, she reached, deep inside her core and nudge her magic outward. She placed both her hands over Sam's heart as if she were giving him CPR. She urged her magic to run through his and search out the weaken core. What Jasmine was is rare outside of marriage between magicals, even then it's still rare. When one partner's core is weaker significantly by a large margin for whatever reason, then the more powerful of the two would 'merge' their two cores together, sharing their magic with one another until the weaker core can sustain itself.

Getting rid of the parasite as Francine called it, will weaken the core even more due to it being out of the 'danger zone' and snuff out, leaving Sam to die. 

_'Mate will not die!'_ Mistress snarled. _'Mate is stronger than that.'_

If Jasmine could, she would roll her eye at her wolf. Maybe their not seeing the same person, as wolf can't possibly be talking about the young man laying near death. She'll agree with the other half on one thing, Sam will not die tonight!

There's a lot of trust going into this. Trust from the persons and their magic. This is why it usually used within a marriage as the couple would trust eachother to take care of the other.

Jasmine felt the leech back off from her more superior power, unfortunately Sam's backed away as well. She attacked the bad first, now her magic gain it's own mind as it tried to soothe the distraught core, help it while subtly healing it and it's person. She 'watched' amazed as the weaker core accepted help from the new foreign magic that saved it from the parasite. Her magic was accepted.

Sam only knew for a few months but he trust her enough that his newly discovered magic accepted her crutch. She allowed the two magic to further mingle but she nudge her magic to send them to a safer place for them to heal. It obliged.

She took noticed that it send them in the cabin this time. They landed on the bed, convenient.

Jasmine eyes drooped as exhaustion overtook her. Nothing ever goes as planned but at least Lady Luck was on their side this time around, she might not always help out but it seems she decided to be generous today. She paid no mind to the exciting humming of the two cores as they continued to 'merge', she'll explain to Sam what happened later. Now it's time to sleep.

Of course they didn't wake up for a few days as their magic slowly got used to one another and adjusted around eachother and together rid the last of the demon blood in Sam

Mistress, Jasmine's inner animal, cooed gleefully inside the girl's mind as she viewed the happenings of her human. Their mate is finally theirs now through magic, now they just needed to finish the bond. If nothing else, Mistress is patient, her human might be unaware but the wolf is not. Their heat will be upon them during the hot days.

_'Do not worry mate, my human won't hold out for too long.'_  She whispered through the new conection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I completely made this for the point of the plot. It will in handy later on.


	13. Family interference

**Chapter 13**

**Family interference**

When Jasmine returned home, her parents immediately knew something was different about her. She still studied for her classes, did her chores, played with the kids, feed her beloved pets as she missed them during her 'vacation' Who knows where but that's not what has her parents worried. No, it the fact the less time she spends with Sam the sadder she becomes. She jumps at any chance to spend more time with him, no longer using Mistress to cuddle with him on the couch. She even went ahead and passed her driving test that way neither have to take the bus anymore, or be driven everywhere. She now carried her phone everywhere in the house, and was always disappointed when he didn't call.

If her parents didn't know any better, they would say she was going through the honeymoon phase, but she never acted like this with her last two boyfriends. She didn't care what they did when she wasn't with them nor did she become clingy. 

Remus has a theory but he wasn't going to test it since it involves her menstrual cycle, just thinking about her upcoming heat made him shiver. Dorea couldn't get a single moment alone with the girl. She was still partially upset about being lied to her whole life.

"She doesn't talk to me anymore!" Dorea pouted, her Sirius side coming out. "I know we never told her where we really came but how can we? Just one day say over dinner 'Oh sweetie! Believe it or not, but your father and I are from a different universe where you're not our daughter but my godson and Remus' nephew, you went to a magical school where they teach you anything but conditioned you to be a martyr and get yourself killed. Oh, and you were a boy who thought suicide was the best idea. Please pass the salt.' Yeah that would end well."

Remus hummed in agreement not really paying attention to his wife. He was focusing more on the papers he was grading for his 8th grade class, Dorea will calm down eventually.

"Are you listening to me, Remus?!" She wailed. For someone who hates being compared to her original mother, she shares a lot of traits with her.

"Of course I am, Rea."

"What was I saying?"

"Word for word or paraphrasing?"

She growled under her breath. She decided to leave, grumbling as she went about marrying a multitasker and a teacher.

"I teach for fun!" He called after her.

"Lame!"

He scoffed. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

He continued to grade papers when a loud screech echoed the entire house.

"Not the guitar."

Loud rock music came from Jasmine's room.

"And she's playing the guitar."

No sooner than he said that, the rest of his cubs joined in.

"Why did we think having more kids was good idea?"

He wasn't going to able to finish with all the noise going around. He left to join his wife in the kitchen where she most likely is trying and failing to cook something.

* * *

Jasmine fed her pet owl and snake, Hedwig and Cecil, both she release to the yard for they can stretch, Hedwig her wings and Cecil's slithering body. She watched as Cecil coiled up is a little sun patch for a little heating up before going back in his tank.

Her mind wondered back to that last day of their little stay. Jasmine felt different, like she was a new person, her magic was so hypersensitive that she literally stayed close to Sam.

Her mind was eating her alive... Mistress growled, howled, and hissed; snapping at the littlest of thing since coming back. Being with Sam calmed her somewhat but she just absolutely hates it when they're not together longer than a few hours. It was driving Jasmine nuts.

She looked around her room for something to do, her computer was shut downed and she didn't feel like turning it on. Other than Sam, she has no true friends to call, and she wasn't on speaking terms with her parents. Just then, her eyes landed on her electric guitar that she got for her last birthday from Uncle James. She doesn't play it often as she likes the classic guitar better but she doesn't have anything better to do.

Picking it up, she made split-second decision to plug it the amplifier.

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**_

She played her favorite rock songs. It wasn't long that her bothers and Sister join her from their own rooms. She ignored the fact that her parents didn't join in like usual.

The siblings played a few more songs until Jasmine's phone rang. Sam's ring tone rang. She put everything down and raced to answer it.

"Black"

_"Hey, Jasmine. Is this a bad time?"_

"Nope. I just finished... studying..."

_"Oh okey. So not doing anything for the night?"_

"Not really." 

Jasmine tried all her will power to not sound desperate and clingy. She even masked the hope in her voice.

_"K. I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight, my dorm mates are trying to convince to go out. I know they're going to set me up with another girl-"_

Jasmine's heart sank. She knew that those guys have been trying even harder to get Sam a girlfriend ever since it became clear to them that Jasmine was going to be a permanent fixture in Sam's life.

_'I will not lose my mate to those pretenders!'_

She tried to not agree with her wolf but she was right, Bradley, the 'friend', that been trying to set Sam up has tried with several that look eerily similar to Sam's late mother. Those girls were weird, and would push Sam to talk about if family on the first date when Sam clearly didn't want to.

"It's alright Sam, want to go watch that new comedy that just came out?"

She can practically hear Sam perk up at the mention of a movie.

_"I thought you hated comedies."_

"You sound like you need a pepper up potion."

Sam laughed.

_"So, seeing you in an hour?"_

"In an hour." She confirmed.

_"It's a date!"_

Jasmine choked. "Not a -"

He hung up.

"-date. He tricked me."

She scowled at her phone.

With a shrug, she quickly changed and ran down down stairs.

"Harry!"

Jasmine paused and glared at her father for daring to call her by that name.

"Can we talk?"

"Can't. Going out."

He looked down.

"I mean when you come back from your date. It's important, ok?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's not a date and don't call me Harry."

She left without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

Sam would testify that birthdays in his family are completely disastrous and not worth remembering. Jasmine would say the opposite. She knew what to do as soon as she wrangled the date out of him (more like she promised to go out on date  _date_ with him if he told her), she had convinced his mates ("friends, Jasmine, I know your part British but call them friends." "I can call them whatever I please!") To go with her plan.

"Why should we help you, princess?"

Jasmine eye twitched. Bradley makes her feel uncomfortable, he tends to give off a dark aura, always making her skin crawl and her wolf tense up whenever he's nearby. The other don't give this feeling, and they backed off of setting Sam up when she was introduced to them. All but Bradley, who keeps trying, always choosing girls that look an awful lot like Mrs Winchester. Sam once showed her a picture of his late mother, every single girl Bradley picked out looked similar and makes Sam feel uncomfortable when he notices that little fact.

"Because," She gritted her teeth. "It's Sam's birthday. He told me it's usually a crappy day for him due to his father not caring about celebrating it. I want it to be special, a day he can look back on and smile."

Bradley huffed. "Fine Princess, we'll help."

She gave them her family's signature wolf grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I have no idea when I might be post again. May at the earliest.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you like, give me a comment if you like ;)


End file.
